


The Amidalans

by Albiona



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Queen's Shadow Series - E. K. Johnston
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albiona/pseuds/Albiona
Summary: Padmé Amidala deserved better. After her funeral, her former handmaidens, aides, and guards gather in secret to make sure she gets it.Set after the events of Revenge of the Sith and (if you happen to have read it) the final scene in The Queen's Shadow by E.K. Johnston.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Amidalans

**Author's Note:**

> I recently wondered if adding just one scene to the end of Revenge of the Sith could have preserved Padmé's legacy and made her life and death matter in a satisfying way. This one-shot is my attempt at that scene.
> 
> Compliant with Revenge of the Sith and The Queen's Shadow by E.K. Johnston. Semi-compliant with the recent Darth Vader comic series.

At night on Naboo, the camera sweeps past the palace to Padmé Amidala’s tomb, then pushes past, zooming in on the far edges of the city. An establishing shot reveals the dark, sandy street where Padmé and her handmaidens were rescued by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi in the first hours of the invasion of Naboo. Two cloaked figures hurry through the shadows, step into an alley, and tap a rhythm on a door.

An interior shot reveals a dark room, lit by a single source above a round silver table. Surrounding the table are a number of figures also dressed in dark clothes, many with their hoods up. Murmurs cease as the door is opened by Captain Typho, and the two figures enter. Once the door shuts again, Senator Amidala’s former aide Dormé leans into the light, still in the crimson robes she wore during Padmé’s funeral procession, Moteé at her side.

“Sabé. Tonra,” Dormé says to the newcomers as Captain Typho takes his place at her side. “What have you learned?”

Sabé steps to the table opposite Typho and shucks back her hood. Although the years have lessened their resemblance, her face still looks a great deal like Padmé’s. Tonra pushes back his own hood and positions himself behind Sabé’s shoulder, the two of them slightly apart from the others.

“The truth,” Sabé tells the room. “From a man who was with her when she died.”

A blonde woman, Eirtaé, also in the former handmaidens’ mourning robes, demands from Typho’s side, “What happened? Padmé Amidala doesn’t just _die_.”

Sabé’s voice is clear and cold, with shades of the Amidala as she answers, “She was murdered. By an agent of the Empire.”

Breath hisses between teeth, and the darkened figures shift in their places.

“Does your contact know the identity of the murderer?” asks Typho.

Sabé and Tonra shake their heads.

“Why would she leave Corusant?” asks Eirtaé, her pale face mottled red with frustration. “The battle was over. The war was over.”

Moteé and Typho exchange a look, but Tonra is the one who answers. “The father of her child was a Jedi.”

Murmured exclamations circle the room, and are extinguished just as quickly.

Startled, Dormé asks, “Who was it?”

Moteé looks at Ellé across from her and answers, “Master Skywalker.”

In her crimson cloak, Rabé shifts, drawing the others’s attention and asks, “Anakin Skywalker? The boy from Tattooine?”

At Sabé’s answering nod, Rabé says, “He must be dead. Like all the others.”

“And their child with them,” says Saché from the edges of the room. After a beat, she lifts her face, the scars on her young face sharpening in the light. “Sabé, you were the queen’s shadow. But we all served the Amidala. What will we do now?”

Slowly, Sabé’s hand emerges from her cloak and presses a flat disc on the table's surface. “We will to find whoever murdered our queen... and kill them.”

The camera pans around the room, capturing faces transforming from pain and bewilderment to resolve.

Studying their faces, Sabé lays her hands on the table’s edge and leans forward, the camera tight on her face with Tonra’s just visible behind her. “We will honor Padmé and the democracy she fought for.” 

An above shot circles the table, pushing in on the flat disc until the symbol of the rebellion is centered in the frame.

“We will rebel.”


End file.
